generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Golem Tank
Employed by Advanced Weapons General Aleksandr, the T-279 Golem Tank is a heavy tank notable for its amphibious capability, as well as its sheer survivability in any kind of environment, being completely immune to biological and chemical hazards, electromagnetic pulse weapons, and nuclear radiation. Lore Originally designed to survive on a nuclear battlefield but scrapped upon orders of Chairman Khrushchev in 1960, the experimental heavy tank 'Obyekt 279' was given a new life as the T-279 'Golem' by General Aleksandr. During the Russo-European War, the Golem tanks of the Shock Divisions attained a reputation that even rivalled the mighty Sentinel tanks of the Russian Army. Some of the war's most notorious Russian tank aces such as Anatoliy Kovalenko, who was the first to force a Manticore tank to retreat with severe turret damage, or Polina Novikova, who stalled the advance of ECA Battlegroup Boudica for an entire day outside Amsterdam, commanded a Golem tank and as the front shifted back to Russian-held Germany in early 2049, many of these elite veterans were granted access to the new T-279M variant as a last ditch effort to turn the tide of war in Aleksandr's favor once again. The already massive 130mm cannon of the original tank was replaced by an excessive 152mm gun and the turret was equipped with two heavy 14.5mm KPV machine guns for anti-aircraft duty. In addition to its updated weaponry, the new model was also outfitted with the Shtora-2 active protection system, which consisted of two components: An array of powerful elector-optical jammers that prevent any missile or rangefinder from getting a clear lock on the tank and a battery of extremely powerful flash grenades which blind infantry. This combined effect of jamming, confusion and sheer terror makes it momentarily impossible to attack the Golem. However, even the new Golem only managed to delay what many already regarded as inevitable - including President Nikolai Suvorov himself. Unit Description Needs to be replaced once 1.8.5 hits. quotes when emerging from war factory: * Who's looking for a good pounding? when selected: * Can't touch this. * let's do this. * who's giving you problems? * Let's start something up. * What do you say? * Right here comrade. * Ready to crush. when moving: * as you say. * step on it. * Let's move. * Come on. * Lore it. * All right. * looking around. when attacking: * Pound him. * Nail them. * Crush them. * Put him onto ground. * That's right. * Load the cannon. * Yeah. Just like that. * Keep the goods coming. * Punch through 'em * Somebody's looking for trouble. * Let's take care of this. * That one. Huh, no problem. Trivia *The Golem is based on a Soviet experimental tank by the designation of Object 279. The Object 279 is a 60 metric tones tank with 4-track running gear to reduce ground pressure and increase cross-country capability. It mounted a 130mm cannon, and was designed to withstand the shockwaves from nuclear blasts. However, it was dropped due to weight and height concerns, difficulties in repairs and operating in the field, an interest of missile tank designs, and finally, it did not fit in with the new Soviet military doctrine. *The Golem Tank previously used the voice set of the Hammer Tank from Red Alert 3. Category:Tanks Category:Russian Federation Category:Russian vehicles